


Обеспокоен (Ранен)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Pain, Tony needs a push, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, heritage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони Старку был двадцать один год, и ему было скучно. Кто бы мог знать, что Солдат окажет такое влияние на его жизнь.





	Обеспокоен (Ранен)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worried (Hurt)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771763) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони Старку было двадцать один, и ему было скучно до чёртиков.

Конечно, у него было в разработке несколько проектов, и он был не из тех, кто сидит, сложа руки, однако они были дороги, а доход, пусть и был впечатляющим, но не мог финансировать. А с имеющимися у них технологиями Тони мог лишь запрограммировать ИИ так, как ему хотелось. 

Прогресс ещё не достиг такого уровня, чтобы удовлетворить его, и поэтому он продолжал строить вещи с невысоким искусственным интеллектом. Например Дубину и Эй Ты. Он работал над улучшением, у него было несколько потрясающих идей, однако воплотить их не представлялось возможным, так что он в любом случае продолжал себя занимать. 

Под черепом постоянно ныла одна мысль: он просто должен принять своё наследие, взять на себя компанию, и все его проблемы будут решены. Эта мысль всегда была рядом, и Тони как мог пытался её не допускать. 

Он знал, что если он когда-нибудь примет свое наследие, то сможет никогда больше не беспокоиться о проектах или деньгах. И того, и другого будет в избытке. И у "Старк Индастриз”, вероятно, была какая-то технология, которую они скрывали от общественности.

Логически он это понимал. Эмоционально же отказывался признать, потому что он этого не сделает. Ничто не заставит его принять наследие, занять место Говарда.

Все видели в нем только сына Говарда, блистательного только из-за имени, и он не хотел этого. Тони хотел сам сделать себе имя, а не унаследовать и его тоже.

Поэтому ему пришлось урезать большинство проектов и вместо этого продолжать работать над более легкими вещами. Иногда он выполнял работу по контракту, но только если идея интересовала и интриговала его, и он пытался держаться подальше от всего, что может быть использовано как оружие.

Конечно же он знал, что делом Говарда была разработка оружия, и компания до сих пор занималась этим при Обадайе. Ещё одна причина не делать этого.

Он не хотел идти по стопам своего отца, не хотел продолжать путь Старков. Дело не в том, что у него были проблемы с оружием — он мог ценить его, знал о его важности. Он не был наивен и просто хотел заниматься чем-то своим, далеким от семейного дела и пути, который уготовил ему отец.

Люди, приходившие к нему и платившие, чтобы он что-то построил, знали, кто он, и он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы сделать признание семьи сильнее, чем это уже казалось. Поэтому он продолжал производство небольших строительных штучек, изредка изобретая что-то новое.

Зарабатывал он в основном мелкой работой на заказ, не желая прикасаться к деньгам своей семьи. У него был счёт, он знал это, но отказался использовать использовать его на что бы то ни было. Мысль облегчить жизнь с их помощью вызывала тошноту, и этого было достаточно, чтобы держаться от денег подальше. Представляя, что возьмёт их и потратит на что-то бесполезное, он почти видел разочарованное лицо Говарда.

Патенты тоже помогали, хотя поначалу стоили больше, чем приносили дохода. И всё же было невероятно приятно держать в руках изобретение со своим именем. Он надеялся, что это чувство никогда не исчезнет.

Мистер Варли постоянно звонил ему, проверял, готов ли он взять на себя компанию, а Тони даже не удосужился сказать ему "нет". Он просто вешал трубку, едва узнав голос. И тем не менее адвокат звонил каждые несколько недель. Будто случится что-то, что изменит мнение Тони.

Тони рассмеялся над этой мыслью и вытер со лба капли пота. Он может долго ждать. Тони не был уверен, что когда-нибудь случится нечто достаточно важное, чтобы изменить его мнение о компании отца. Он знал обо всех преимуществах, которые она принесет ему, но даже этого было недостаточно, чтобы перевесить ненависть к отцу и желание как можно сильнее отдалиться от семейного наследия.

Тони покачал головой и оттолкнул все мысли об отце и компании. Они всегда портили ему настроение, а ему нужно было доработать обновление для Эй Ты. А после он сможет снова попытаться доработать искусственный интеллект. 

Ему всё ещё не везло; конечно, это был лишь зачаток, как у Дубины или Эй Ты, но Тони хотел большего. Он хотел создать настоящий искусственный интеллект, который мог бы говорить и, возможно, самостоятельно принимать решения. Конечно, в разумных пределах, в рамках установленных правил, но он был очень далек от достижения хоть чего-либо подобного.

Дело даже не в том, что его программа была плохой; виной всему было просто отсутствие надлежащей технологии. Тони практически с нуля разработал программу для роботов, и многие люди заинтересовались его работой, но этого все еще было недостаточно. Ему не хватало подходящего оборудования, и это напрягало. 

Мало того, из-за этого в настоящее время у него не было никаких стоящих проектов, а Тони не нравилось скучать. Он должен был быть занят, изобретать что-то, а эта халтура также вгоняла в уныние, как и работа над ИИ.

Удостоверившись, что в настоящий момент никак не сможет доработать ИИ, он вздохнул и сжал в руке отвертку, думая о своем следующем проекте. Дело было не в том, что у него не было идей; голова была полна проектов и мыслей, которые стоило внимательно обдумать, но приходилось следить за расходами.

Когда ничего в пределах его лимита так и не вызвало энтузиазма, он отложил отвертку и покинул свой рабочий кабинет. Роботы последовали за ним в гостиную, пытаясь вытереть пыль, однако устроили ещё больший беспорядок. 

Тони посмотрел на настенные часы и понял, что возился с ИИ дольше, чем думал. Желудок подтверждающие заворчал. Тони повернулся к кухне, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь поесть. Он резал овощи, когда что-то тяжелое вломилось в гостиную через окно.

Он развернулся с ножом в руке, готовый защитить себя от того, что только что вторглось в его дом, но, узнав Солдата, немедленно отложил нож.. Тони знал, что он ему не понадобиться, и не хотел узнавать, что сделает Солдат, если почувствует угрозу.

Солдат разбил окно и до сих пор лежал на полу среди осколков стекла. Тони осторожно подошёл, но он не двигался.

Осознав это, Тони мгновенно оказался около него, но, стоило под ботинком хрустнуть стеклу, как Солдат накинулся на него и сжал рукой горло. Он выпрямился, рывком подняв Тони с пола. Тот отчаянно цеплялся за руку, пытаясь облегчить давление, но едва мог дышать. 

— Это я. Ты в безопасности, — сумел прохрипеть он между вдохами, и, похоже, только сейчас Солдат узнал его. Он медленно поставил Тони на пол и ослабил хватку, но так и не отпустил.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Солдат, в его голосе чудилась боль, по лицу стекал пот.

— Мы встречались, помнишь? Я чинил тебе руку. — Тони пытался выровнять дыхание, но стоило ему вдохнуть слишком глубоко, как Солдат вновь сдавливал горло.

Солдат несколько раз моргнул, а затем кивнул и убрал руку. Только теперь Тони понял, что Солдат использовал живую руку вместо металлической, и подумал, что тут что-то не так. Кажется, в прошлом он всегда предпочитал её, делал ею практически всё. И всегда держал перед собой, будто также использовал в качестве щита.

Солдат стоял так, что Тони не мог видеть руку, однако был уверен, что если с ней что-то не так, то он в конце концов скажет ему.

— Было не больно. С тобой, — наконец-то сказал Солдат и слегка расслабился.

— Чинить руку? Нет. Ты сказал, что нет, — сказал Тони и протянул ладонь к руке. — Она сломалась? — спросил он и вгляделся в лицо Солдата, ища подтверждения. Из-за маски читать его было тяжело, однако мимолётного блеска в глазах было достаточно. 

— Если ты дашь мне взглянуть, — осторожно начал он, но Солдат остался невозмутим. Тони с запозданием понял, что Солдат истекает кровью из глубокой раны в боку.

— Ты ранен, — заявил очевидное Тони и снова двинулся к солдату. — Господи, — сказал он, получше разглядев рану, но не касаясь её. — Всё плохо. Нужно зашить.

— Нет, — поспешно сказал Солдат и накрыл рану рукой, очевидно, не понимая, что кровь почти сразу просочилась сквозь пальцы. — Они узнают.

Тони нахмурился, не понимая, почему "они" не должны знать, что кто-то позаботился о его травмах. Но Солдат, казалось, боялся этого, и поэтому Тони кивнул.

— Отлично. Позволь мне перевязать её. Это ты смог бы сделать и сам, верно?

Солдат нахмурился, будто не был уверен, что это правда, но в конце концов кивнул. Тони тут же отправился за аптечкой и сел на диван, ожидая, пока Солдат присоединится к нему.

Солдат держал металлическую руку подальше от него, и Тони подозревал, что она действительно повреждена, может быть, даже не работает. Он очень хотел осмотреть её, но сначала придётся разобраться с кровоточащей раной. Если Солдат отключится, ему это не поможет.

Тони туго перевязал бок Солдата, надеясь, что сможет остановить кровотечение без накладывания швов. Он ожидал, что Солдат как-то отреагирует — может, вздрогнет или попытается уйти от давления, но он сидел как статуя и позволял Тони делать свою работу.

Когда Тони наконец закрепил повязку, он сказал: 

— Мне жаль. Это, наверное, больно, но она должна быть плотной. 

Солдат резко кивнул, а затем прижал металлическую руку к груди. Теперь Тони видел летящие от неё искры. Он мягко спросил: 

— Хочешь, взгляну на неё? Я, наверное, смогу помочь.

Солдат смерил его долгим взглядом, прежде чем аккуратно подвинулся, чтобы облегчить Тони доступ к руке. Тони осторожно взял её в ладони и попытался пошевелить, но Солдат внезапно резко, болезненно выдохнул.

Тони немедленно отпустил руку. 

— Так больно?

Солдат кивнул, стараясь не шевелить рукой.

— Хорошо, покажи, где болит больше всего, — попросил Тони, и взгляд Солдата сделался отрешённым. Он указывал на различные точки, их было так много, что легче было бы показать на всю руку сразу, и Тони стиснул зубы. Ей нанесли большой ущерб. Тони не сможет осмотреть её как следует, не причинив Солдату боли. 

— Думаю, ты доверяешь мне достаточно, чтобы сделать это максимально безболезненно?

Солдат, кажется, не понимал, что он хочет, и поэтому Тони указал на руку. 

— Мне придётся пошевелить ей, и это будет больно.

Солдат просто кивнул, будто не ожидал ничего другого, и Тони мысленно вздохнул. Он не в первый раз задумался, на кого работал Солдат, раз был таким бесстрастным и пренебрегающим собой.

Тони встал, чтобы взять кучу инструментов, которые могут понадобиться. Ему не хотелось гонять Солдата больше, чем необходимо. Бинты всё ещё были белыми, но, вероятно, вскоре они пропитаются кровью, и тормошение раны не поможет делу.

Тони подтащил стол поближе к дивану, чтобы иметь хороший доступ к инструментам, а затем снова осторожно согнул руку. Несколько пластин повредились и смялись, позволяя заглянуть во внутренности руки, и Тони был впечатлён увиденным.

Это была невероятно передовая технология, что-то, к чему определённо не было доступа у широкой общественности, и Тони внезапно засомневался, сможет ли исправить всё. Конечно, он мог бы отремонтировать поврежденные пластины, но микросхемы внутри были сложны и деликатны, и Тони не хотел просто вслепую копаться в них. Но он должен был сделать это, несмотря на нехватку нужных знаний.

— Прости, но мне нужно повернуть руку, — предупредил он Солдата, и тот просто вытерпел манипуляцию, не показав никаких признаков боли. Но Тони видел напряжение в его плечах и то, как он сжал в кулак вторую руку. Тони действительно жалел о том, что причинил ему боль.

Однако он ничего не мог поделать, если действительно хотел починить руку, и поэтому продолжал работать так быстро, как мог.

Ему потребовалось время, чтобы изучить провода, и он был загипнотизирован. Это было футуристично. Насколько он мог понять, кабели и провода не только питали руку, но и представляли собой имитацию нервов.

Тони подозревал, что в них и был источник боли, потому что некоторые из них были повреждены. Он надеялся, что сможет их починить, но решение будет только временным. На них должен взглянуть кто-то с большими знаниями.

— Я могу восстановить часть проводов, но руку должен осмотреть кто-то ещё. У меня нет нужных инструментов. — Не стоит говорить о недостатке информации.

— Просто прекрати это, — сказал Солдат, стиснув зубы.

— Боль? Я могу попробовать, — сказал Тони и взял маленький пинцет. — Но боюсь, что сначала будет больно.

Солдат не отреагировал. Тони не ожидал ничего другого, так что начал свою работу. Он был уверен, что несколько раз сделал Солдату больно, задев один из проводов, но всё это было столь сложно и деликатно, что он радовался одному тому, что вообще нашёл способ помочь. Он не мог позволить себе беспокоиться ещё и об этом.

Работа заняла у него почти два часа, но после рука выглядела почти как раньше, никаких больше искр и погнутых пластин. Хотя внутренняя “начинка” — дело другое. Тони был уверен, что сделал с повреждёнными проводами всё, всё, что мог, но не был удовлетворен своей работой, потому что этого было недостаточно.

Рука всё ещё была повреждена, но у него не было проводов на замену, не говоря уже о доступе к схемам, чтобы понять, что именно нужно было исправить. И тем не менее теперь Солдат казался более расслабленным. Он осторожно пошевелил рукой, размял пальцы, а затем сказал: 

— Спасибо.

Тони несколько раз ремонтировал руку, но Солдат никогда не благодарил его. Должно быть, он сделал что-то правильно. 

— Всё ещё больно? — неуверенно спросил Тони и почувствовал, как сжался желудок, когда Солдат кивнул. Казалось, что его работа была недостаточно хороша. 

— Всегда больно, — признался Солдат через несколько секунд, и его живая рука переместилась к плечу, где, как подозревал Тони, должен был быть сустав.

— Всегда? — не желая верить уточнил он. Однако был рад, что области, на которые ранее указывал Солдат, теперь болят не столь сильно. Солдат снова кивнул.

— Можно? — спросил Тони и указал на его плечо.

Солдат неохотно убрал руку, и Тони коснулся части, где встречались металл и плоть. Шов был ближе к шее Солдата, чем он думал, и Тони едва мог почувствовать его через толстую кожаную куртку. Но он знал, что просить снять её — значит испытывать свою удачу. 

— Здесь всегда больно? — спросил он и слегка надавил на шов. Солдат резко вдохнул, и этот ответ и был нужен Тони. — Прости, — он отдёрнул руки и вскинул их, показывая Солдату, что не хотел причинить вреда. 

Мысли закрутились. Так больно быть не должно, не с передовыми технологиями; Тони был уверен, что соединение может быть безболезненным. И все же это заставило Тони действительно засомневаться в работодателях Солдата. Если кто-то знал, как заменить нервы проводами, то должен был быть и в состоянии безболезненно подсоединить металл к плоти.

Солдат резко встал и несколько раз согнул руку, прежде чем повернулся к Тони. 

— Ты должен позволить кому-то ещё взглянуть на неё. Решение в лучшем случае временное, — снова сказал Тони. Он попытался проигнорировать покрасневшую повязку и вместо этого снова проверил руку на наличие искр. К счастью, он ничего не увидел.

Однако Солдат не отреагировал на беспокойство Тони. Тот вдруг понял, что он как можно дольше будет скрывать руку от того, кто сможет о ней позаботиться. Прежде, чем Тони успел сказать что-то ещё, Солдат подошёл к разбитому окну и, не оглянувшись, исчез.

Тони не стал сопротивляться желанию закатить глаза, но знал, что ничем не сможет помочь. Солдат всегда исчезал, рано или поздно. Сегодня он пробыл с ним долгое время, и Тони знал, что ему, вероятно, следовало быть где-то ещё. Хотя Тони не понравилась идея того, что Солдат, вероятно, возвращался потому, что обязан отчитаться, а не потому что должен привести в порядок руку. 

Он оттолкнул эту мысль. Теперь Тони осознал тот факт, что он должен как-то починить окно, вероятно, вызвать домовладельца, и ему нужно было придумать убедительную ложь. Однако прежде нужно было записать всё, что он помнил о руке.

Он рисовал контуры и пластины, строчил рядом заметки и пояснения, и знал, что теперь сможет понять, как работает рука.

Но он не мог сделать это здесь, без средств, без лаборатории и серьезных испытаний. Для этого ему понадобится гораздо больше, чем его мастерская.

Тони практически не спал той ночью, обдумывая планы, думая о боли, которую пережил Солдат, и, скорее всего, всё ещё терпел из-за плохой связи в суставе. Тони задался вопросом, насколько глубоко в груди находились крепления руки, как располагался процессор, и возможно ли, что проблема в этом, а не в самой руке. 

Тони был уверен, что после достаточного количества испытаний и экспериментов сможет сконструировать руку, которая не будет вредить Солдату. Для этого ему нужно было только три вещи: тщательное изучение сустава, хорошо оборудованная лаборатория и столько денег, чтобы не пришлось ни о чём беспокоиться. 

Он не был уверен, сможет ли он убедить Солдата позволить ему взглянуть на руку, но знал, где он может получить лабораторию и всё остальное.

Большую часть дня он расхаживал по мастерской, но затем принял решение. Может быть, есть что-то достаточно важное, чтобы принять своё наследие. Важнее, чем его необходимость уйти от имени Старка. Важнее, чем он.

Он подошёл к телефону и набрал номер. Долго ждать не пришлось — ответили после второго гудка. 

— Мистер Варли, думаю, теперь я готов. Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы взять на себя компанию?


End file.
